The Rainbow Factory
by LightningCloud245
Summary: The new Rainbow Factory is being made. But to keep visitors coming a terrible storm is made. Twilight is suspicious about this. Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy have some secrets that can't be told to anypony. Twilight's life is an danger and she doesn't even know it. Rated T for violence. OCs welcome.
1. Chapter 1

**This is going to be ****_scary!_**** Well, that's what I'm hoping it to be. So this may be strange, gross, and awkward. If that happens. Meh. Deal with it. On with the story!**

**-Everfree Forest-**

The night is stormy and dark. Puddles are everywhere. Somepony walks through the woods. A cloak cover its body. The pony rips off the cloak. Showing himself. It's a stallion. A pegasus stallion. His coat is dark grey and his Mane is jet black with a streak of dark red. His eyes are a red that show there are memories he wish he could forget. He spreads out his wings and flaps a couple of times. "I'm here." He says. "And I have what you need." A laughing echoes from the left side of him. The black stallion laughs a maniacal evil laugh.

**-In Twilight's Library-**

"Okay girls. We've gathered here today while we discuss the strange weather." Says Twilight. She walks back in forth glances from one mare to another. Fluttershy is lying on the floor curled up in a ball shaking and whining. Spike is next to Rarity, who is wearing a fancy rain ensemble. Rainbow Dash is hovering a few feet from the ground. Pinkie pie is bouncing up and down and up and down. AJ is watching her purple unicorn friend pacing. "Have you started this storm Rainbow?" Twilight asks suspiciously. "I've tried as much as I can to stop it. I can't even go above the clouds they're so thick!" Dash starts. Twilight writes some facts down. "What has been going on on Cloudsdale?" she asks.

"Well someponies said we're making a new Rainbow Factory. Something about there's a better way to make rainbows. I guess they're making it now. Some pegasi probably started this for privacy." Rainbow Dash lies. She knows it's not good to lie. But she can't let her friends find out her secret. Fluttershy knows but she was threatened by somepony to not tell. Twilight writes down for facts and nods. "Meeting over. Spike, go fetch me a book about weather spells please." Rainbow Dash exits fast. She needs to get to Cloudsdale. She looks to see if anypony is watching. Rainbow opens up a little hole in the clouds and flies upward. Then closes it quickly as possible.

**-Back at the Everfree Forest-**

"Is the plan successfull, Night Blade?" The other pony asks the black stallion. He smiles and nods,"Yes. Very. Do you have the potion ready, Moon Soul?" The cloaked pony nods. "I'm ready when you are boss." Night Blade starts hovering upward. "I'm going to see what our spy found." Moon Soul smile and takes off his cloak also, showing his silver coat and golden mane with red blotches. He spreads out his wings and flies next to him. "I'm going with you, boss." He says. "First try washing the blood stains from your mane. Then come with me." Night Blade says jokingly. "Just kidding let's go."

Rainbow Dash waits in her house. She can't wait to get a promotion from her boss. There's a knock on the door. Her body straightens. She slowly walks to the door and opens it. "Come on in," she says with a sly smile,"You'll be pleased of what I've gotten." Night Blade and Moon Soul walk in and sit on a cloud couch. Rainbow walks around the room saying what she found out. "So that's why we should test it on Twilight. She might find our secret out soon." Dash finishes. Night Blade look and Moon Soul. They stare at each other for a second. They nod and look at Rainbow. "You've proven yourself worthy Rainbow. You are to be promoted to 'pony-napper' you will get the ponies and then Fluttershy can dispose of the bodies." Night Blade tells Rainbow. She nods and smiles. "I won't let you down." Moon Soul laughs,"Good."

**Interesting so far? Yes? YAY! No? You stink. I'll be using a couple OCs. Private message me about them. I'll ask you a couple of questions. Keep R&R!**


	2. Chapter 2 NO NO NO NO!

**I'm going to post another chatper already. I couldn't wait to! This is first horror My Little Pony story and if I have a typo so the sentence makes no sense, tell meh! Enjoy the chapter and keep R&R!**

**Messages to reviewers: **

**CosmicFlaire: I can't wait to get your OC tomorrow! I'll put him/her in the story as fast as possible when you send it. Unless you want him/her to be later in the story. **

**-In Twilight's Library-**

"Spike, I'm nervous about this. The Rainbow Factory was perfectly fine before! They used the color from flowers and had unicorns renew the colors... What could they possibly use now?" Twilight says picking up the book with her magic. The book title read "_Weather Spells for Advanced Magic" _She opens it up and starts reading the history of weather. Meanwhile Fluttershy is hiding outside, shaking with fear. "O-okay..." she says to herself,"I-I n-need to tell Twa-Twa-Twilight she's gonna d-d-d-d-d-DIE!" A hoof covers her mouth. Her eyes grow huge as she starts silently crying. "Don't even THINK about it," says Rainbow Dash," You remember what Moon Soul said... Oh yea also your job is to dispose if the dead bodies!" Dash's hoof leaves Fluttershy's mouth. "WHAT?" She screams.

Twilight looks up to see an outline of a pony outside. She starts walking upstairs. She moves Spike, who fell asleep, while distracted, Rainbow Dash crawled in the room and grabbed the book with her mouth and flew out the door, then shut it quietly. Fluttershy is still shaking and shivering outside. She panics when Twilight comes and jumps off her porch. And flies on the roof. Rainbow Dash lands next to her, the book is gone. "Where did you put...the uh...b-book?" Fluttershy stutters. Rainbow laughs,"Duh. I burned it. Because throwing it was boring. So I made it about...20% cooler." She answers. "Now let's go. Night Blade is waiting." Then the exit ti Cloudsdale.

**-At the Princess' castle-**

"Sister, the storm isn't going to clear out soon, something isn't right. Thee must agree, right Tia?" Princess Luna asks nervously," Luna, something _is_ wrong. I know there is. The stain glass window has proved it so." Celestia replies. Together, the Princesses walk down the hall. Celestia stops and points at the glass, worry fills her eyes. Luna looks at the window and her jaw drops. "No...it can't be..." She whispers. "The princess nods,"Yes...it is..." The glass window shows two pegasus. Night Blade and Moon Soul, under them there are two more pegasus, Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy. All of them in a large circle. In the middle it shows Twilight, grey straps holding her to the wall, fear in her eyes. Coming from the bottom of the glass, is a big needle, aimed at her heart. "We must warn them. Before it's too lat-"

"Well, well, well... Lookie here Moon Soul. looks like we have two confused princesses. Ready to be exterminated?"

**Sorry for the short chapter. It seems like a good place to end here. I might do another chapter or start it. But I'm posting another one tonight for sure. **

**...HAVE...A...GREAT...DAY…...!**


	3. Chapter 3 OhMyPOTATOES!

**This is going to be awesome. Also this will be short. Enjoy the chapter. Send in your OCs!**

"Tia?" Princess Luna screams,"WHAT THE HAY IS GOING ON!" Night Blade laughs. "Can't you see? We're going to kill you. Potion ready Moon Soul?" Moon Sould nods in reply. Night Blade walks to a plant and bucks it over. The vase doesn't shatter. There's a button on the side. He presses it and something pops out. He grabs it in his mouth and starts running torwards Luna. Luna screams and Celestia shoots spells. The dagger in Night Blade's mouth starts glowing an ice blue. He flies over Celestia and drops the dagger, which goes deep into the mare's head. Celestia drops to the floor by her sister, and starts bawling crying. "The elements will find out and destroy you." She yells at Moon Soul, who flies above the princess, dropping a dagger, glowing yellow. She closes her eyes, knowing what happens next.

**-At Fluttershy's cottage-**

"Oh...so they killed the princesses!?" Shouts Fluttershy. "WHY DO I EVEN WORK FOR THESE...DEMONS!" Her voice rises, Rainbow is shocked, Fluttershy has never been THIS angry. "You know what...just do it! I DON'T CARE WHAT HAPPENS! JUST...I DON'T EVEN KNOW WHO YOU ARE ANYMORE!" Fluttershy screams at Rainbow Dash. She sighs and says to Fluttershy,"You wanna live that way? Okay then. Have fun getting killed." Then get's a little dart gun out. Then Fluttershy blacks out.'

**Super short chapter. Things are going by fast. But that's not all. This story might be a lot shorter than I thought. Enjoy and keep R&R**


	4. Chapter 4 SHAUN!

**I haven't done any fanfic for so long. A week maybe? Well, this chapter might shock you. Hey, have you heard of the Shaun glitch? LOOK IT UP ON YOUTU-**

**SHAUN!**

**What the heck was that... Oh well! Enjoy the chap-**

**SHAUN!**

**Dang it! It's the Shaun glitch. I hate tha-**

**SHAUN!**

**OH SHUT UP!**

A unicorn walks from behind a bush. "Did it work?" Night Blade asks. The unicorn nods,"Yes, the sleep spell worked out fine. The princesses think you killed them." Moon Soul walks over and sits next to Luna,"I used to love her." he says. Night blade sighs and rolls his eyes,"You lovebirds can stay here for all I care." They start exiting but get stopped by a white pegasus with a construction hat. "The Rainbow Factory, it's done!"

**-In Twilight's SHAUN! Library-**

"Spike, did you take my quill again? I need it to study!" Twilight shouts. Spike runs down with a drawing of Rarity with hearts around her. "Oh Rarity...If I could make a mission a date with you it would be called Operation Stalk Hungry Angry Unicorn Nuggets! It's stands for S.H.A.U.N!" Spike over thinks what he said,"Oops! Wrong uh... Operation..."

A crash is heard outside. Twilight looks around, "What's going on?" She yells in a more demanding voice, the door creaks open. She gulps and slowly looks around, and comes face to face with... A BURLAP SACK?

**DUH DUH DUH DUUUUUUUH -Dramatic Music-**

**At the NEW Rainbow Factory**

"It's wonderful!" Says the pleased Night Blade. "I agree!" adds Moon Soul. The two have a tour of the factory. At the end of the tour while standing at the window the door behind them crashes open. "I have her," says Rainbow Dash,"But she's a feisty one!"

**SHAUN!**

**I did a short chapter because I'm kind of ti-**

**SHAUN!**

**-red...*yawns* Good Night-**

**SHAUN!**

**Yes...good night...Shaun...**


	5. Chapter 5 Lolz Lolz Lolz LYRA NUUUUU!

So** today I'm going to be writing a good chapter. I got an OC from our one and only...drumroll please**

**COSMIC FLAIRE AND STARFALL!**

**Thank you for your OCs they will probably be a big part in this story. Time to start!**

**-In the Rainbow Factory-**

"Great job Dash!" says Moon Soul. Night Blade turns to the pony who gave them the tour ",Thank you very much...now go, before I decide to kill you," the pony nods and gallops away quickly. Tons of pony flood in to start their new jobs, running over the tour guide. One pegasus flies over all of them, Fluttershy. "I-I-I...I don't want to do this..." She cries. Night Blade looks at her. "Go get me a sandwich instead!" He orders. Moon Soul laughs a bit while Rainbow Dash drags Twilight in the sack. Dash throws her into a cage and locks the door. Twilight tried to use her magic, but her horn is covered in blue spots. "I had to use poison joke so you can't escape." Says Dash. Screams start echoing through the building. "Looks like the first victim has found its destiny!" She says and flies off.

**Before we change scenes I forgot to say this but Twilight isn't an alicorn in this story. Now we can continue.**

**-Sugar Cube Corner-**

"What do you think happened to Twilight?" Asks Applejack. Pinkie Pie and Rarity sit at a table wondering what happened to their friend. "I definitely have no clue. But it could be the WORST POSSIBLE THING!" Shouts Rarity, being over-dramatic. "Ya'll wanna help me look for her?" questions AJ. "But I made a new dress and I don't want to ruin it!" Complains Rarity, showing her new dress she has on. Pinkie Pie's head perks up. "I know I know I know!" She yells,"Twilight was captured by Rainbow Dash, who is working in a factory, causing the weather, and the stallions who own it kill innocent ponies to make rainbow by draining their color from their bodies. And Twilight is going to be killed! Also the princesses think they died but they were put under a sleep spell!" She gasps for air. "How in the hay did you think of that?" AJ scoffs. "Just a hunch!" Pinkie smiles. Rarity giggles,"With all those details, it MUST be true!" Her eyes grow huge,"I NEED TO WARN MY LITTLE SPIKEY WIKEY!" Rarity screams and gallops out of the bakery. Dust flying everywhere. "SPIKE! SPIKE!" Rarity yells as she runs to Twilight's Library.

**-At Twilight's Library-**

Rarity burts into Teilight's library screaming. "SPIKE! SPIKE! SPI-" in front of her, is a burlap sack, and a muffled scream. A pegasus is holding mare holding the bag is dark red with brown and yellow hair. Her cutie mark is two wings with a flame in the middle. "Why hello there!" She says, in a calm voice. "What's in that bag?" Rarity says, in a more demanding way. "Oh...nothing!" says the mare. A voice comes from outside,"Hurry up with Spike Cosmic Flaire, Night Blade can't wait forever!" Rarity rips off her dress, face scarlet with anger. "You have...Spike?" She yells. "Coming Starfall!" Yells Cosmic Flaire as she flies over Rarity and starts leaving. "COME BACK HERE YOU DRAGONKNAPPER!" barks Rarity.

**-back at the Sugar Cube Corner-**

"So...now what?" Asks Applejack, taking a small bite of cake. "I dunno..." Says Pinkie. "A party?"

**Lol**

**-In the factory (again :P)-**

After Dash flies off, Night Blade paced around in his office. "How many were captured?" he asks. "About ten sir." Replies Moon Soul. "How many have been killed?" He says, asking another question. "Three, but one is half-dead and is trying to escape. She won't last long." Night Blade looks at Moon Soul,"Who is this ma-?" Night Blade starts, right at that moment, a unicorn filly runs by, her front left hoof is bloody, her mane and tail are curly, and every part of her body, even eyes, are grey. "Come back here!" Yells Moon Soul, flying off after her. Night Blade looks at the potion Moon Soul made on his desk. "Heh heh...let's see what this can do!" He says to himself. "MOON SOUL!" He shouts,"COME BACK! FORGET ABOUT THAT FILLY!" The sound of hooves clopping get louder and louder,"Coming boss!"

**-On Twilight's Library's roof-**

"Now what?" Asks Cosmic Flaire," placing the bag in front of her. There's a yellow pegasus standing in front of her. She has a blue mane with a light blue streak. Her cutie mark two wings and a checkered flag. "As Starfall, the most awesome assistant of the manager's assistant," she says,"I say you take the bag, and I'll go to see Night Blade," Starfall starts hovering,"I want to see that potion do it's stuff." Cosmic Flaire glares at her,"And how come I can't come with you?" she says, getting a bit cold. "Cuz you no awesome enough." Starfall says. And flies upwards. Cosmic Flaire sighs a frustrated sigh. "When will she EVER listen!" And starts leaving too. With Rarity jumping up and down outside.

**-In the Factory again-**

"We got him!" Yells Cosmic Flaire. "The colors are perfect."

"Have we ever tried out a dragon?" some other pony asks. Cosmic shakes her head and drops the bag. And flies to her station. She pulls a lever. An earth pony falls from a hole in the ceiling. "Bon Bon?" yells Lyra, who is across the room about to get strapped to the wall. A claw-like machine picks her up and lies her down on a table. A pegasus presses a button and Lyra gets strapped to the tabel by a strip a pegasus grins as he pulls a lever. The table moves up ward so it facing it. She screams as a huge machine is shoved in front of her face. Neetle between her eyes. A whimper comes out of her mouth. Then the needle plunges into her forhead.

The color drains from Lyra body. Her eyes roll into the back of her head. A green color, white, and yellow-ish color pours out of the machine into a bucket. A pony flies over to it and takes it away. Lyra's body goes limp as she gets dumped into a pile pf blpody grey earth ponies and unicorns. "You're next Bon Bon!" says the other pegasus.

**-In Night Blade's office-**

"I'm here!" Yells Starfall. She flies in to see Moon Soul and Night Blade staring at the potion. "Oh hey Starfall!" greet Moon Soul. "Hey Starfall...is it okay if you drink the potion instead of me?" Starfall eyes grow big. "YES YES YES!" she shouts in victory. Cosmic rolls her eyes. "Hey. Maybe Cosmic could drink the other half?" she says, noticing Cosmic has rolled her eyes. Moon Soul nods and nudges the potion. Starfall chugs the first half, than Cosmic Flaire finishes it.

Starfall starts glowing, seconds later so does Cosmic. Moon Soul and Night Blade chuckle and put on sunglasses and start eating popcorn, Cosmic glares at them is a playful way. The funny moment is interrupted by a cry of pain coming from Starfall. The three look over and see her on the ground, half of her body slowly turning lavender. Another yelp is heard, but this time, Cosmic had joined Starfall on the floor. Except she is turning yellow.

Starfall's wings shrink until they disappear into nothing her eyes water. The pain was unbearable. Her eyes feel strange. Her flank feels like it's getting twisted. Her throat feels...strange. The same happens to Cosmic. Except her wings are still there. Starfall let's out a little sob. A horrible pain erupts on her forehead. Cosmic grunts while Starfall does a little half moan half scream. The slowly stop glowing. The everything grows dark. "Well...mission...succesful!" says Night Blade gleefully, looking at the unconscious pegasi on the floot. "What about them?" Says Moon Soul. "Well..." starts Night Blade. Then he starts singing,"THEY ARE LYING ON THE COLD HARD GROUND! AHHH! AHHHH! TROUBLE! TROUBLE! TROUBLE!" Moon Soul falls over Laughing. "I never knew you liked the famous singer Taylor Swift!" Night Blade pushes Moon Soul over,"Exactly...lolz."

**First thing...I hate Taylor Swift. Don't be a hater cuz that. Also wut do you think happened to Cosmic Flaire and Starfall? I hope I used both of your OCs correctly! Also, who expected to see the humor side of those two? Starfall22 and CosmicFlaire, if you didn't like what I did with your ponies tell me. I can change the ponies and make somepony else be one of the swaggy poniez on a mission. (SPIES)**

**I DO NOT OWN MY LITTLE PONY!**

**Keep R&R and here comes the bro-hoof mahaaa *bro-hoofs screen***


End file.
